Gravity Falls: Mysterious Things
by TimPrime1
Summary: Someone new has arrived in Gravity Falls and his name is Dresdin. Over the years he's been in Gravity Fall's, working at the Mystery Shack most of everything seems normal. Until he find out that not everything is as it seems. Especially when Dipper an Mabel arrive for their first visit. What all awaits them on their journey throughout Gravity Falls?
1. Chapter 1 Enter a Tourist Trap

Gravity Falls:

Mysterious Things

Chapter 1:

Enter a Tourist Trap

Tom is flying through space, awaiting to return to the Absolution since the new year has kicked off. On him, a drive from me with the newest story. He spots the absolution as the doors at my place open.

R2 is the first to enter and he interacts with computer terminal. Lights come on as do the computers. Everyone else enters as well and they get to work.

Tucker: Main systems are operation...OW! HEY! (Dash gives him a wedgie.)

Dash: Someone's having...(zap) OW! (R2 rolls off, beeping up a storm, laughing.) Not funny.

Tucker: It is to him. (He fixes his underwear and gets back on the computer.)

XJ9 works on another computer.

XJ9: I think that all we have to do is wait for Tom.

Tom: Did someone mention my name?! Nearing the Absolution. Hope you all had a great break.

He enters into the day doors as the Absolution tuns on and gets out of the small ship. Tom gets in an elevator and goes up a certain point. One stop a drone gets on and goes around him. He goes up more and gets off, cartoons are playing on screens.. A yellow light on the circular door activates, splitting it in two to open and he comes in.

Tom: We ready Sara?

Sara activates her hologram form and float next to Tom's chair. He grabs his chair and sits in it.

Sara: We're receiving the live transmissions now.

Tom hands a drone the drive and it plugs it into the port. From there he hits a few touchscreen buttons and the screen comes on. The Toonami logo is shown and he hits more touchscreen buttons.

Sara: Alright, Tom! We're ready.

Tom: I love this job. (He hits more touchscreen buttons and slams the arm rest.)

TP1

" _It all began as any other day. The summer breeze, families grilling outside, kids running around and having fun. Then there's me._ " Someone says in narration. A golf cart comes crashing through a billboard, three kids on it. Something come through the billboard after them. " _I know what you're thinking. Three kids on a golf cart. Being chased by some monster. The kids on the golf cart are Dipper, his twin sister Mabel and...well, let's go back further than here. Back to the beginning of when I arrived here._ " the guy narrating tells us.

We see the same kid, who's at least 12, on a bus. In the State of Oregon. He has white, hair, green eyes, fair skin, he wears a worn down T-shirt with worn-down brown pants. His shoes are gray and he looks around on the bus. Seeing everyone talking among themselves or reading something. As for him. He has a blue backpack right next to him as he now looks out the window. His stop comes up as he didn't have enough money for a big enough trip.

The bus begins to slow down and he sees the location of where he's at. "Bend City, Oregon." The bus driver called.

The kid grabs his backpack and gets off. Looking around in the city he's in, he looks for a map. Finding it,he looks at it and sees a small town to travel to. From the bus station, he heads out. " _My name is Dresdin Michael's. I'm an orphan. Been drifting for many years. Taken different jobs to eat and travel. Don't really like doing it, but it's better than staying in one city. For me, anyways._ " He tells us.

Dresdin walks down a dirt road after a while and sees a sign. Looking up at it, it says " _Welcome to Gravity Falls_." He smiles, believing he made it to where he was going to stay for a while, but needed a job. Didn't know of a job that would hire him. Especially in their current economy.

" _I went looking around in Gravity Falls. Not knowing what to expect. Looking for a job here, from what I could tell, isn't going to be easy._ " He says to us. He looks at the Greasy Diner, thinking they won't take him. He goes by a biker bar, knowing they want people who are of drinking age. " _After a few places, I found myself at the Mystery Shack. A small place for a business. Yet, I liked it. Although, I had my doubts._ " He tells us as he goes up to the Shack.

When he enters he sees a big fellow with a green question mark shirt on, short khakis on, dark-brown shoes and a brown hat. He was stocking a few items as Dresdin went up to him. "H-H-Hello. My-My name is Dresdin. How d-do I look to getting a job here?" Dresdin asked.

"If you're looking for a job. Mr. Pines is the one you want to see." the man replied.

"Hey, Soos! Going to need some one to run the cash register and make more fake creatures." an old man said as he came in. When he came in he saw Dresdin. "Umm, who is he?" He questioned as he pointed at Dresdin.

"I'm umm..." "Look, if you're not here to buy anything, then..." "Mr. Pines! He's looking for a job." Soos told him.

"Yes sir. I'm looking for some wor..." "Boom, you're hired. I need some extra help around here. We'll be getting tourists in soon." Stan told Dresdin. "Show him how to run the register. You'll be making the fake animals." Stan told Soos. From there he went outside.

Dresdin looked from his new boss and to Soos. "What just happened?" Dresdin questioned

"You've been hired on, dude. Come on. I'll show you how the register works." Soos told him as he waved his hand. Dresdin followed him to the register and Soos showed him how to work it. "Plain and simple, might take sometime; but, you'll get used to it." Soos told him.

"Fake animals." Dresdin said to himself. He looked to Soos. "What does he mean by that?" He asked.

"Just follow me to the back. You won't believe what we can make." Soos told him. From there, he followed Soos and saw that Soos was making fake creatures. He took taxidermy animals and glued other animal parts onto the body. Soos finished one and showed it to Dresdin. "Voila." He announced. He saw it was a raccoon body, with the head of a fish, two different arms and the tail of a squirrel.

"That's one weird looking creature. Do people pay for this stuff?" Dresdin asked.

"Everyone pays for to see this stuff. Even to take pictures." Soos teaches him.

'This place is very weird, from what I can tell. I wonder what all is even done here?" He questioned.

"Come one, come all folks! Welcome to the Mystery Shack." Stan told a group of tourists as Soos was getting things ready. Dresdin was at the register, having memorized a bit of it. Stan brings them in and they look around. "See what there is and buy what you like." He tells them. Dresdin only watched at they picked up many items. Kids looked at all the knickknacks. Adults looked at some shirts along with other souvenirs. He saw them follow him further into the back. "Behold, these creatures. All of them are of a weird species." He tells the tourists.

"This one looks like it has strings holding it together." a kid replies.

"The head fell off. I had it fixed." Stand lies to the kid.

"This one has, I think, glue..." another kid says.

"That's the cotton. Dried cotton that's mushy and sticky." He tells the kid.

From what Dresdin heard, he could tell that this was going to be an interesting job. Yet, he did not know what he was in for there.

After the tourists left, Dresdin looked exhausted. He had checked out a lot of people and Stan came over. "Let's see how you did, kid." Stan requested. He opened the cash drawer and saw a lot of cash in it. He smiled. "That's what I'm talking about. We got a lot of cash in." Stan stated and looked to Dresdin. Seeing how he looked, he rubbed his chin. "I take it you don't have anything better to wear, huh?" He asked. Dresdin only shook his head. "Eh...How about this? Since you need new clothes. I'll let you have some of the clothes here. To help you out." Stand told him as he took the cash out of the register.

"I'll help you with that." Soos told him. Stan went of to count the cash and Soos help4ed Dresdin pick out the new clothes. "I must agree. You definitely need help. What's your name?" Soos asked.

"The name's Dresdin Michael's." He told Soos.

"Where do you come from, if you're not from here." Soos asked as he they picked out the clothes for him to wear.

"Anywhere. I'm a drifter, even though I'm twelve." Dresdin told Soos. Stan over heard this and this put him into some thought.

"No where to live? How long ago dd you get into town?" Soos asked.

"I arrived in town sometime before I came here. As well as for a place to live. I know I can find a spot." He told Soos.

"Hang on, kid. You mean to tell me you have no where to go?" Stan questioned.

"He can probably stay with me. Or is there room here in the Mystery Shack?" Soos asked.

"I'll see about making him some room here. He'll have to stay with you, Soos." Stan told them.

"I'll let Abuelita know." Soos replied.

This was very weird, but he took what he could. He just didn't know what else to do.

Over a year has passed since Dresdin began the job at the Mystery Shack. He was now getting things ready for more tourists; knowing how his boss is. Especially since he began to live at the Mystery Shack. He was pretty happy where he was at. Running the register until it was time to replace the fake animals with new fake animals.

Soos was providing maintenance on the golf cart. Stan was making everything over price, as usual. It was his way of doing business. Stan always overcharging customers and distracted them. His way of always making money.

One day when I came in, after having two days off, he saw a red-head trying to get something to stay on the shelf. Watching the person, the object was about to fall. He ran towards the red-headed person and helped them. "I got this..." He said as he got there in time. He helped the person get it on top of the shelf. "That was close. I wonder where..." "Thanks for the help, dude!" the person said to him.

"No problem..." he looked at the person and saw it was a girl, at about his age. She had on a green flannel jacket, braces blue jeans and a pair of boots. "Wh-what's your name?" He asked as he looked a bit stunned.

"The name's Wendy. Wendy Courdory." She replied. "I'm new here at this job. Not too fond about it, though." She told him.

"M-my name's Dresdin. Dresdin Michaels." He replied. "New here, huh? I've been here for over a year." He explains.

"Wow. I think I've seen you around here in Gravity Falls. As for the other guy, how long has he been here?" Wendy asked.

"Ever since he was a kid. Basically many years." He tells Wendy. "Anyways, what were you doing?" He asked.

"Was trying to get that item to stay on the top shelf. Didn't want to stay for some reason." She told him.

"That one is pretty complicated to stay on the shelf. I've dealt with them before." He told Wendy.

"Look alive, people." Stan told them. Dresdin went to the register, ready to check customers out. "Wendy, you're now learning the register. Dresdin, teach her all you know." He tell them. "Soos, make sure all the fake animals in the back are in the right place." He orders.

"You got it Mr. Pines." He replies and goes to the back.

"Guess you're on register duty with me." Dresdin told Wendy, a bit nervously. 'That was weird. Why am I so nervous about this?' He asked himself in thought.

"I guess I am, hehe." Wendy said as she chuckled.

"Come one, come all folks, to the Mystery Shack. Be amazed at what we have in store for you." Stan tells the new batch of tourists. They follow him in and look around in the Mystery shack. Stan shows them around as they pick up items in an attempt to buy them. "Behold! The most distracting object." He tells them as he grabs an object from the shelf and spins it. They look at it memorized.

Wendy only rolls her eyes. "Don't tell me they buy into this crap!" She exclaims, questioning this.

Don't worry, I've noticed a lot with this place. Including our boss." Dresdin tells her.

More time has passed on by. Dresdin is now fifteen years old; having worked at the Mystery Shack for a little over three years. His main friends were Wendy, Soos and Stan Pines. It was now the summer and Stan's great niece and nephew were staying with them for the summer of 2012. Wendy had been at the Mystery Shack for over a year as Dresdin has been there for three.

Stan's great niece and nephew helped out around the Mystery Shack. Dipper was more reluctant as Mabel was just being Mabel. Always wanting to look on the bright side of things. Dipper, however, looked in another direction. He wanted to be more smart about things. Didn't really like it in the Mystery Shack all that much. But in the three weeks they were there. He had gown used to things. Except for all the fake creatures his Grunkle would make.

Dresdin was now making more of the fake creatures as Mabel made attempts at guys. He heard a scream and went to see what it was. A tourist ran out of the building and Dresdin saw a frowning Mabel.

"Awe man. Not another one. All I try to do is get a guy." Mabel said to herself.

"Why not try to not get a guy." Wendy suggested.

"That'll never work. Besides, I think I'm close o finding Mr. Right." Mabel claimed.

"I'd say Mr. Left, since he LEFT the Mystery Shack. HA HA HA HA." Stan stated as he laughed. "In all seriousness. Try not to scare them away." Stan told her.

"Mabel, take Wendy's advice. I agree with her. There's a good chance you'll get someone if you don't scare them." Dresdin told her.

"That's words of wisdom for ya." Stan sarcastically responded. "Now! I need one of you to put these fliers in the deep part of the forest." He tells them and looks over to Wendy. "Wendy!" He exclaims.

Wendy, who's sitting down, relaxing, not even caring, sarcastically attempts to reach for them "I-I wish I could, but...uuhhh...(fake whining) I can't seem to...reach." She claims.

"Eh! The next choice is...Eeanie Meenie Miney..." Stan shrugs and puts them in Dippers arms. "You." He orders.

"Awe...what?" Dipper questions. "Grunkle Stan. I hate going out into the woods. Every time I go out there. It feels like something is watching me." Dipper tells his Grunkle. After he says that, a tall dark slender figure walks away from the Mystery Shack. Other creatures do the same.

Dresdin heard the conversation between Stan and Dipper, but went back to work. He went to the back to work on the fake creatures some more. The main attraction was anything that Stan could think of. Tomorrow's creature was deer antlers on multiple rabbit heads, a bear body with the Sascrotch arms; as it stood on its hind legs. Dresdin merely shrugged at the creature and worked on the final heads.

He began to stitch one on as Wendy came to the back. "Hey dude! Need some help with that thing?" She asked.

She startled him a bit; not to mention, she also seemed to have made him nervous. "S-sure. Thanks." He replied. 'Why am I so nervous around her. I've been like this for over a year now.' He thought. He finished with one head and Wendy handed him an antler with glue on it. "I'm very curious. Why are you doing this, even though..." "It's better than being at that register. I know I don't care much for this job. But I didn't want to go outside for those signs." She replied.

He laughed at that, finding it funny. She smiled at him and gave off a small laugh as well. Finding what she said is a bit funny.

Stan came in and saw them working together. "Dresdin. I'd like for you to go outside with Dipper. Since he feels like someone's watching him. You'll watch over him. Hopefully he won't complain as much about going to that section of the forest." Stan told him.

"Gotcha Stan." Dresdin replied. He began to step down. As he did, he fell. Wendy attempted to catch him, but he landed with a thud on his arm. "Aaahhhh...ssssssssssss" He groaned as he hissed as well.

Wendy helped him up. "Dude, that had to of hurt. How's your arm?" She asked.

"I-I think it'll be fine." He said.

"Let me have a look at it real fast." She requested. She looked at it a he had the look of a bit of pain on his face and eyes. "I'd say you might need some ice." She told him. From there she went to the ice machine and grabbed a bag. Applying to his arm he shivered at its touch. "I doubt there's anything serious about that fall. As the old saying goes, "Safe than sorry."" She remarked.

"Got that right." He remarked as well.

Not long after, he managed to catch up with Dipper after Wendy bandaged his arm. He saw a couple of signs up already and saw dipper about to hammer in another sign. He went up to him. "Almost done with hose signs?" He asked. Dipper screamed a bit, not knowing Dresdin was there with him. "Sorry about that. Thought you heard me coming up." Dresdin mentioned.

"It's okay. I thought I sensed someone near by. Just glad it wasn't my sister." He commented.

"Why do you say that?" Dresdin asked as Dipper nailed another sign to a different tree.

"With her, at times, she'll really sneak up on you." He told him. Tbhat's when he looked around, knowing his sister.

"Relax. She's not even round us, hahaha." Dresdin reassured with laughter.

"As for with my Grunkle Stan and a few others. They don't believe anything I say." He told Dresdin as he began to put up the final sign.

"I believe you dude. I felt the same way at times." Dresdin told Dipper.

"Thanks man." Dipper replied, feeling a bit better. After the first hit to the nail, they heard metal on metal. As the nail didn't even penetrate the tree.

They looked to each other then the tree. Dipper knocked on it a couple of times with the hammer, to be sure it was metal. From there, he managed to open it and saw a weird looking device inside of it. Dresdin came around to get a look and Dipper saw two switches on it. Both of them were curious about the device and the switches. Dipper messed with one then went to the other. After flipped it, they heard Gompers and looked to the spot he moved from.

They heard something mechanical move. They saw a square hole and went over to it.

"What the...?" Dipper questioned as they looked in. When they did, they saw something. It was a book. Not just any book. It was very dusty. Dipper picked it and blew the dust off. They saw it had a six fingered golden hand on it, and the number 3.

Upon opening it, they began to read it. They flipped through the pages and Dipper wondered what it all was as Dresdin was curious as well. At one part the book had told them to " _TRUST NO ONE!_ "

"HELLO!" Mabel shouted, to surprise them. She saw them reading something. "Whatcha readin'; some nerd thing?" She requested.

"Uuhhh, uuhh, It's nothing." Dipper tried to tell her.

Mabel did an impersonation of him, repeating what he said. "Are you actually not gonna show me?" She asked.

Gompers was now chewing on the book. "Uuhhh...let's go somewhere private." He told her. Dresdin went with them after putting up the last sign.

Sometime later, Dresdin was now getting ready to leave since his shift was beginning to end.

Dipper was talking with Mabel about the book. Stand walked up to Dresdin. "I need for you to stay a bit longer. I need someone to help Soos with maintenance on the cart.

"Gotcha Stan." He replied.

After he helped Soos, he went inside and heard someone shout " _ZOMBIE_ ". He looked around, not knowing what he actually heard. "Uuuuuuummm, did I hear someone shout something?" He questioned to himself. He shrugged it off and began to go off to the clock. As he did, he saw Mabel outside with someone. He looked and saw it was a mysterious hooded figure. He approached her in a weird way. As if he was limping. It wasn't long until he saw the figure put flowers around her neck to form a necklace.

It was over a period of time that Dipper kept an eye on this so-called _Norman_ person, believing him to be a zombie. Wendy only read her magazine for the time being. Soos kept up his work as did Dresdin. Stan did his usual stuff as he kept tourists completely busy. Even to buy his merchandise.

Even though Dresdin kept up his work, he noticed that Dipper was always watching his twin sister with that guy. It wasn't until after Mabel go onto Dipper he had a camera on him when Mabel went out with with Norman. After Dipper was beginning to believe that Norman was a regular human being, Dresdin went up to him.

"Still convinced that your sister is dating a Zombie?" He asked.

"I-I don't believe she truly is. Besides, Soos is right. I don't really have any evidence that he is a Zombie. I guess that I was being kind of...WAIT! WHAT?!" He exclaimed, seeing something. Dresdin was silent from what he saw as well.

Dipper...?" He questioned. Dipper rewound the footage and saw Norman's hand fall to the ground. "That's..." He was beginning to remark.

Dipper screamed and the chair fell back. "OH MY GOSH! I WAS RIGHT!" He exclaimed as he ran out. Dresdin followed suit as Dipper looked to see if he could find his Grunkle Stan for help. Without any luck, especially since Stan was too busy with a tourist group. From there, the ran to Wendy. "WENDY! I NEED TO BORROW THE GOLF CART. I NEED TO SAVE MABEL FROM A ZOMBIE." He shouted while he was in a panic.

Dresdin finally caught up to him, not knowing what he said to Wendy. She only smiled, which gave Dresdin a warm feeling. 'Why am I feeling this?' He thought to himself.

She handed Dipper the keys. "Try not to hit anyone, okay!" She exclaimed, being cool about it.

From there, the both of them hopped in the Golf cart and about drove off until they saw Soos. "This is for the zombie. And this is for just in case you see a Pinata." He told them as he handed them a shovel and bat. Dipper questioned the bat, but drove off with Dresdin. "BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY." Soos shouted to them as they drove off.

It wasn't long until they made it to his sisters location and saw something that they couldn't believe. Mabel was being attacked, but not by a zombie. By Gnomes. They were trying to hold her down, but couldn't.

"WHAT IN THE...?" Dresdin questioned.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Dipper questioned as well.

"IT TURNS OUT, NORMAN WAS A BUNCH OF GNOMES. AND THEY'RE JERKS." She told them as she fought at them.

The gnome leader turned to Dipper and Dresdin to explain a few things. "I know what you're thinking, and this is all a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister is marrying all of us to become our gnome queen." He claimed, as Dipper saw they had managed to pin her down.

"YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!" She called out as another gnome covered her mouth.

"Give her back right now." Dipper demanded as he pointed the shovel at her.

"This is just wrong. You guys have no idea who you're messing with." Dresdin stated as he helped Dipper. As the gnome leader went into a long threat to the two boys, Dipper managed to scoop him off to the side, free his sister as Dresdin fought the rest off. Seeing that the twins were good, he hopped onto the gold cart and started it.

Once Dipper and Mabel wee on, Dresdin floored it. Not long after, Mabel was worried about the gnomes catching up with them. "Don't worry Mabel. Did you see their tiny le..." He was cut off by a thumping sound. They looked back to see all the gnomes assembled into one gnome giant. From there they drove off and fought the gnomes. Dresdin hit them off as best he could. Seeing one biting his arm, he hit it on the cart multiple times until it fell off.

The gnomes threw a tree and it landed in front of them, forcing Dresdin to swerve. When he did, they all were knocked off the cart and landed on the ground. Dresdin was barely conscious as the twins were now face to face with the gnome giant. Dipper threw the shovel that Soos gave him at the giant, but the giant punched it to the ground, breaking it.

Dipper and Mabel held onto each other in fear, not knowing what to do. "Uuuhhhh! Where's Grunkle Stan at when you need him?" He questioned.

Inside the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan was wooing tourists with a spinning hypnotic objuect, claiming it to be very distracting.

Back outside, Dipper and Mabel were backed up to the Mystery Shack. The leader of the gnomes demanding Mabel be their queen or they would do something crazy.

Dipper tried to think of something, but was having a hard time under all that pressure. "There's gotta be a way out of this!" He exclaimed.

As he reached for his journal, Mabel went up to the gnome giant. "I have got to do this." She said, having an idea. Dipper questioned that, wondering if what she was doing was the right thing.

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"Just trust me, just this once. Please trust me." She requested. Dipper backed off as Mabel faced the gnome giant. "I'll marry you, Jeff." She claimed. Being very happy, Jeff climbed down the rest of the gnomes and went up to Mabel. He revealed the ring, gesturing to it. Mabel let him put it on her ring finger and he did a small dance.

"Now let's get you back into the forest, my queen." He told her.

"You may now kiss the bride." Mabel said, sneaking in sarcasm. Jeff accepted the offer, until Mabel turned on the leaf blower behind her. Dipper was surprised as she managed to trap him in the funnel of it. "That's for lying to me." She told him and out the blower more in reverse. "That's for breaking my heart." She stated and aimed him at the giant. "And this is for messing with my brother." She finished. "Would you do the honors?" Mabel asked.

"On three." He told her.

"One, two, three." They both counted as Dipper put the blower on Forward. From there, Jeff was launched into the giant and the gnomes blew apart. From there, they managed to to blow the remainder of them away. Except for one that got stuck in a six pack holder and Gompers carried him away.

Mabel apologized to Dipper as Dresdin regained conscious. When he did, he saw Dipper and Mabel hug and he went to them. "Wh-what happened to the gnome giant?" he asked.

"Let's just say, we won't be seeing them for a while." Mabel replied.

The twins had a small laugh as they went in the Mystery Shack. Dresdin looked confused and looked to where the golf cart was. Seeing that it was on its side, he set it up right and drove it to its usual spot. He learned something that day. In the three years he was in Gravity Falls, that was the first weirdest thing he saw. It was from there, he had no idea the adventures he would have from there on.

TP1

Tom: That it for this newest story. Brand new year and a brand new story. Get ready for more.

Sara: We hope you all have a happy new year. As we go into the new year, we hope to wrap some stories up.

Tom: Some have yet to be really started.


	2. Chapter 2 Gobblewonker

Gravity Falls:

Mysterious Things

Episode 2:

Gobblewonker

Tom: We ready Sara?

Sara: The drones are sending us the live feed now.

A beam gets sent to the Absolution as the drones work.

Sara: Alright, Tom. We're ready.

Tom: Let's get this going. (He hits the touchscreen buttons.)

TP1

Not long after the events of the gnomes. Dipper and Mabel are having breakfast. Dresdin was beginning to wake up as Stan was getting himself ready for the day with the twins. Back with them, there were pancakes on Mabel's plate, the two of them have syrup bottles. Both of them put each of their bottles in the air.

"Are you ready? This is the ultimate challenge, bro bro." Mabel tells Dipper as she puts out her claim.

"I'm always ready, Mabel." Dipper replies to his sister.

"Then you know what this means." She informs him.

"It's the syrup race." They both state in unison.

Opening up their own containers, they let the syrup race down to their own tongue. Both of them encouraging their amount of syrup. Mabel hit her bottle a bit to accelerate it. That caused her drop of syrup to hit her tongue.

She coughed a bit from that. "I won." She strained a bit as Dipper picked up the magazine he had.

"Whoa, hey Mabel! Check this out." Dipper told her after she coughed a bit more. She looked at his magazine.

The first thing she saw in it was a human sized hamster ball. "Ooooohhh! A human sized hamster ball. I'm human sized." She stated.

"No no, this." He told her as he pointed to an article of a human an a creature. "That's the kind of weird stuff w see every day." He states. "Did we get any photos of those gnomes?" He askes.

"Nuh uh. Just some memories and I did get this gnome hair." She informs him as she shows him.

"Why did you save that?" He requests. She shrugged as Dresdin came in.

"Morning guys." He says to them as he grabs up some cereal. "Anything interesting going on?" He asked.

"Just this." Dipper told him as he showed Dresdin the article.

Dresdin looked at it then to them. "Do you guys have anything on the gnomes?" He questioned, knowing what happened with those things.

"Not really." Dipper replied.

"Except for this beard hair." Mabel pointed out as she held it up.

"Why do you...?" Dresdin about asked, but realized that this was Mabel. "You know what: I don't want to know." He tells them.

"Know what?" Grunkle Stan asked as he walked in.

"It's nothing, Grunkle Stan." Dipper replied.

He shrugged it off, knowing the twins. "Well, anyways. Good morning you knuckle heads. You know what day it is?" He asked.

"Umm...Happy Anniversary?" Dipper asked as Mabel congratulated that.

"Beh! It's family fun-day, genius." Stand told Dipper as he lightly hit him with the news-paper. "I'm going to be cutting off work to have one of those..." He said as he began to sniff the milk a bit. "Bonding type deals." he continued on.

Dresdin kept quiet on that one, knowing better. Dipper, however, questioned this; as he remembered the last family binding day. The three of them were making counterfeit money, until the cops arrived.

Mabel shuttered at that. "The county jail was so cold." She remarked.

"At least we don't have a criminal background because of that." Dipper remarked as well.

"Especially since Dresdin came and picked us up." Mabel stated.

"Although, Stan had to remain there over night." Dresdin said.

"Listen! I know I haven't been the best summer care-taker." He tells them as he goes over to them. "But I swear, we're going to have tons of real family fun." He states. "Now who wants to put on some blind folds and get into my car?" He asked as he finished. "Also, Dresdin, you come along as well since you're like a big brother figure to the twins." He informed him.

The twins cheered, until Dipper realized what just happened.

"Wait, what?" He questioned.

It wasn't long until they were near the lake, the twins having blindfolds on. Dresdin was in the front seat with Stan. Warning the twins if there was a turn. Stan dropped something and reached down to get it. As he did, the car swerved a bit. Dresdin braced himself as dd the twins. Dipper was very nervous as Mabel was enjoying her time.

"Blind folds never lead to anything good." Dipper claimed, knowing his Grunkle.

"Wow! I feel as if all of my other senses are high-tend. As if, I can see with my fingers." She claims as she touches Dippers face.

He chuckles nervously, attempting to push her hands away as he's concentrating on bracing himself for anything; until the car bounces again. "Grunkle Stan? Are you wearing a blindold?" Dipper asks.

Stan only chuckled at that. "No! With these cataracts I might as well be." He replies to him until he looks into the distance, squinting his eyes. "Is that a wood pecker?" He asks himself right before they break through a guard rail.

Dresdin and the twins screamed as Stan drove through the woods. Hitting every tree branch and bush that was in front of them. It wasn't long until they reached the lake. Stan got out of the car as Dresdin assisted Dipper and Mabel. Both of them managed to catch their breath. Stan got himself changed and came right back to them.

"Take off those blindfolds and open 'em up." He tells them.

Dresdin saw his outfit and knew of one thing. "Oh no!' He remarked. Hearing that, Dipper and Mabel knew something was up as they took off their blindfolds.

When they looked at their Grunkle Stan, they saw him in fishing gear. "Ta daaa! It's fishing season you guys." He tells them.

"Fishing?" Mabel questioned.

"What are you getting at, old man?" Dipper asked.

"This doesn't look good." Dresdin commented, knowing Stan very well.

"Dresdin has done this with me before, as well as Soos. Trust me, you both are going to love it." Stan tells them. They see the towns people on the lake water. Lazy Susan with her frying pan, Toby taking a guys picture with a large fish and Manly Dan showing his sons how to fish. "Some quality family bonding." Stan says as he looks at the towns people.

"I'm very curious about this, now." Dresdin commented further.

"I am too. Grunkle Stan, why do you want to bond with us all of a sudden?" Dipper questioned.

"This is going to be great. I've never really had any other bonding time. When the event comes around, I'm only with my employees. Primarily Dresdin and Soos." He informs them. "I just want to have some time with my family is all." He continues on.

"That is true. I'd say this is a great time for that." Dresdin told them.

"Plus, the guys from the lodge won't really go with me. Primarily since they don't " _Like_ " or " _Trust_ " me." Stan explains using quotes.

"I think he actually wants to fish with us. I can tell." Mabel informs Dipper.

"I do know what'll help to cheer you both up and convince you that I do want to spend some time with you." Stan says and bring out two fishing hats. He puts them on their heads and they take them off to look at them. "That's hand stitching that's done by yours truly." He tells them. Dipper sees that his spells _Dippy_ and Mabel's spells out her name, but he L fell over; making it upside down. "It'll be just us on a boat for ten hours." He tells them.

"Ten hours?" Dipper questioned.

Stan brings out the joke book and dangles it for a bit. Both Dippper and Mabel cringed.

"There's has to be a way out of this." She whispered to Dipper. That was good timing with Fiddleford who was screaming that "He'd seen it". He ran to the store after making a mess.

"The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker." He tells everyone. "Come quick before it scrabdoodles away." He warns them all before doing a jig, Mabel commenting it's a happy one. "No, it's a jig of grave danger." He tells her. That was until his son came on out and began spraying him with water.

"What have I told you about scaring my customers, dad."

"I have proof, though, by gumbidee." Fiddleford tried to explain. They all followed him to a boat, which he pointed to. "It the Gobblewonker that what did it." He told them and explained what it looked like. "It tore up my boat and shim shammed over to scuttled on over Scuttlebut island." He continued on with his rant and pulled on his sons arm. "You gotta believe me." He pleased.

"Attention all units: We got a crazy old man." Blubs remarked as he tilted his hat up with his thumb. Everyone laughed at that, believing Fiddleford was crazy.

Dresdin, however, was getting Stan's usual boat ready. He applied a another piece of wood to where it would remain afloat. Having learned this from Manly Dan. "How do I even get into these messes?" He questioned. That's when Stan came up.

Dresdin continued on with the work on the boat as Stan gestured the twin to the boat. "Behold! The Stan O War. Let's untie this boat and get out on the water." He told them as he began to get in.

When he did the boat bobbed a bit, and Dresdin tried to keep it balanced. "Careful, Mr. Pines. Haven't gotten the boat stable yet." Dresdin tried to inform him.

"As long as it floats, I don't care." He replied.

As Stan was getting the boat ready to launch, Dipper faced Mabel. "Hey, Mabel! Did you hear what that old dude said?" Dipper asked. She tried an impersonation of him, to of which Dipper ignored. "It was when he mentioned the monster." He told her and brought out the article. "If we can get a picture of it, we can split the money, 50/50." He told her.

She lightly gasped. "That's two 50s." She commented in a silly way.

"Just think of what you can do with $500." He stated.

She began to imagine herself in a human sized hamster ball. "I'm one-million percent on this." She said with confidence.

They went over to their Grunkle Stan. "Grunkle Stan; change of plans. We're taking that boat to Skuttlebutt island and we're going to find that Gobblewonker." He told their Grunkle. From there, they both chanted "monster hunt" and Fiddleford joined in briefly; until they looked at him. He departed right before Soos came up in a boat.

"You dudes say something about a monster hunt?" He requested. "You both can totally use my boat for your hunt." He told them.

Dresdin looked at him confused, as of how he had a boat. That was until he felt a small leak in the boat and placed a patch on it. From there, he got out, not knowing if that boat was even safe. As he did, the twins were wondering of who to go with as they looked between both Soos and Stan. Stan started to sniff his arm pit as flies flew around the boat. The engine was smoking as well. As for Soos, he was doing the robot. The two of them looked out towards Scuttlebutt Island. They looked at each other and it was clear that they had made their minds up. Dresdin saw this and smiled. Ditching Stan did sound a lot better than going in a boat looked like it could sink at any time.

"You two thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked them.

Both Dipper and Mabel nodded, with big grins on their faces. The three of them boarded Soos' boat, quickly putting on life preservers. Stan, still thinking he was talking to the kids, had his eyes closed for a brief moment.

"So what do ya say?" Stan asked. That was when he saw them leaving for Scuttlebutt. He shook his fist at them. "Ingrates." He shouted to them. "Eh! Who needs 'em." He said to himself. "I got all I need right here. A creepy box of lures to keep me company." He said to himself still. Realizing how disgusting and creepy they looked, he closed the box.

Not long after, Dipper asks everyone about the rules of monster hunting.

"Uhh! The side dude dies in the first five minutes of the movie." Soos replies.

"Not the area we're in, though." Dresdin replies to Soos as he attempts to fish.

"Wait! Am I a side character?" Soos asks.

"That's more me." Dresdin remarks as he slowly reels in the fishing line.

"No, no. Camera trouble you guys." Dipper informs them. "Let's say Bigfoot shows up. Soos be Bigfoot?" Dipper requests. Soos does an impersonation of Bigfoot. "Ahh. Oh no; it's Bigfoot. I better get my camera." Dipper acts out, poorly. "Oh no. I don't have a camera." He then grabs on from his pocket. "Oh wait, here's one. Oh no, there's no film." He tells them asking if they see what he means.

Both Soos and Mabel nod, seeing his point.

"Always happens in the movies. Real-life, however..." Dresdin says ironically as he looks at the hook and sees the worm gone. "Dang it." He says to himself and puts on another worm for a second attempt.

"That's why I got seventeen disposable cameras." Dipper told them.

"I think you might need more than that." Dresdin replied to him as he slowly reeled in his lure once again.

"Trust me, Dresdin. I believe this is enough." Dipper replied. He even explain where he put each cameras. Soos accidentally flashed his own face and tossed the camera out of a reflex. "You see guys! This is why we need to have backup cameras. Hence is why we now have 16." Dipper told them. A gull flew over Mabel's head, fast. Causing her to throw a camera at it. "Now it's 15. Guys, please don't lose the cameras." Dipper requested.

"You're going to lose most of them." Dresdin told Dipper. He face faulted at a hook with a worm, but no fish. From there he tossed it back in.

"We're not going to lose mo..." "Dude, did you say "lose the cameras"? I just tossed two into the water." Soos told Dipper.

"No, no. Don't. Now we have 13 cameras." Dipper said as he accidentally smashed another camera. "12. 12 Cameras." He said to himself, getting really agitated. Mabel asked if they should throw more cameras overboard.

While this was going on, Dresdin still attempted to catch a fish. "Come on. I know you're biting." He said to himself.

While they were having fun, Stan was close by fishing. He was looking at them as he was. "Traitors. I can find my own fishing buddies." He said to himself. He attempted to do so with a soon to be new engaged couple, but failed.

Back with Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Dresdin. They all were at Scuttlebutt island. Mabel was attempting to throw her voice from a pelicans mouth. "Hey, look, I'm drinking water." She said as she attempted to continue her fun with the pelican. After that she began to cough. Not long after, they ran into the island and Dresdin fell back with his pole.

"I think we hit the island." He commented ironically.

"See? We're here. I'm a look out genius." She claimed as she walked onto the pointy metal piece on the front of the boat. "Hamster ball, here we come." She stated.

"If we can get off the island." Dresdin replied as he followed them.

They all began to explore the island. Seeing all the trees and how foggy it was. Soos saw a sign that read " _Scuttlebutt Island_ ". He put his arm over a part of them name. "Hey dudes, look. Butt Island." He commented jokingly.

"Soos, you're such a rapscallion!" Mabel replied. She went on over to Dipper. "Why aren't you laughing at that? Scared or something, Dipper?" She asked, jokingly. He denied being scared. "You are. Admit it." She told him. She poked him as she had her tongue out, making fart noises.

They then heard a growling sound and looked in different directions. "Did you guys hear that?" Soos asked.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Dresdin replied as he joined them.

"What was it? Was that Soos' stomach?" Mabel asked.

"I strongly doubt it." Dresdin replied to her.

"Naw. My stomach usually sounds like whales." He told them. Mabel went up to his stomach and heard the sounds of his stomach.

From out of nowhere, an opossum came out and took their lantern. "No! Our lantern. Now I can't see anything." He told them.

"I can still see a bit." Dresdin replied.

"I don't know about this anymore, man. Maybe this journey isn't worth it." Soos commented.

"Wait! Not worth it?" Dipper questioned. "Imagine it guys. We get a picture of the Gobblewonker!" Dipper reminded them. He imagined himself on a tv show. With Mabel interrupting it. "I'm in." Dipper said.

"Same here." Dresdin replied.

"Me too." Mabel replied as well and they ran off.

"Dudes, wait up for me." Soos said.

Not long after, Soos is beat-boxing as they continue their walk. As he was, Mabel was doing a poor job at raping, with rhyming words with her name. Soos saying they should be writing this stuff down.

"How about not and say we did." Dresdin replied.

That was where Dipper began to point something out. "Do you hear that?" He asked. They heard a growling sound and began to go for it.

"Let's see if this is it." Dresdin said in all hope. Soos grabbed up a spear. They headed towards the sound, ducking down behind a hollow log when they saw a shadow of something odd.

"Okay, get your cameras ready." Dipper whispered to them. Soos got his out, getting the flash ready. Mabel and Dresdin did the same thing, smiling in excitement. "Now!" Dipper shouted.

Soos went out first, yelling at the top of his lungs. He was a complete shutterbug, taking pictures of everything. Dresdin was behind him, until he tripped over a rock, taking pictures of his fall to the ground. As they all ran to where the noise was coming from, they only saw a damaged boat with a lot of beavers.

"But... That noise. I know we all heard a noise." Dipper stated as Soos still took pictures, smiling.

"I think I see where it's coming from." Dresdin informed them. They all looked to see a chainsaw and a beaver biting it. Soos commented on that and Dresdin face palmed.

"Maybe that guy was crazy after all." Dipper remarked.

"He did use a lot of crazy words." Mabel remarked as well.

With Stan, he was still trying to make friends, but kept on failing. Even by trying to talk to a kid, before using his boat to get away form him and his parents, since the mother got on him.

Back with the kids, Soos was taking pictures of a beaver. Dipper was thinking about his Grunkle, believing tht they ditched him over nothing. That was until he felt something; especially since the water made a rippling motion.

"Did you guys..." He was beginning to ask until he almost fell. Soos and Mabel caught him and brought him back on land. They all saw a creature as it had its back to them.

"Umm... Guys?" Dresdin asked.

"This is it. Here's my chance." Dipper said as he took pictures. The three of them began to back up.

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Whoa. Dude!" Soos stated.

"I don't like the looks of this." Dresdin added.

"It's not that hard, alright?" He asked, completely unawarer that the Gobblewonker is right behind him.

"It's not that! LOOK." Dresdin told him as he pointed. Dipper looked behind him and saw how close it was as it roared. "RUN!" Dresdin stated.

They all ran back to the boat and got back on the water. As they were, Stan was trying to tie a knot on his fishing line and heard grandpa talking to his grandkids. It wasn't long until the kids and the Gobblewonker went right by them, making waves that drenched him.

It didn't take them long to get back to the same spot that they were at. Dipper alerted them to the beaver, right before they smashed through the wreakage.

"Those dam beavers." Dresdin said to himself as a pun.

They were then attacked by those beavers, fighting them off. They managed to get rid of them, as well as going through people who were still fishing. Doing so, they accidentally knocked manly Dan and his boys out of the water. After that happened, the fish fell on top of them.

"AAHHH! SWIM BOYS! THE FISH SEEK REVENGE." He told them as they swam for it.

The kids managed to get to a cave and that trapped the Gobblewonker.

"We-we did it!" Dresdin said.

"It's stuck." Mabel replied..

"It's stuck? Oh my! It's stuck!" Dipper stated, seeing his chance. They went on a cliff above the Gobblewonker and Dipper began to panic when he couldn't find a camera until Mabel lifted his hat. "Yes!" He stated. He took multiple pictures until a boulder landed on its head. That's when they heard something power down.

Dipper went down to inspect it. "Careful dude." Soos told him.

"There's no telling what's in that thing." Dresdin added.

"I got this." Dipper reassured them. He went to a spot on the Gobblewonker. "Hey guys! You're not going to believe this. Come check it out." He told them. They went to where he was and saw a hatch. Dresdin opened it and they saw compute parts inside as well as Mcgucket.

He was wondering what was going on with his machine, until he saw the kids. "Oh banjo polish." He said to himself.

"What the..." Dresdin questioned.

"You... You made this? W-w-why?" Dipper asked.

Mcgucket stammered a bit. "I just wanted attention.

"You're going to need to explain." Dresdin told him.

"I don't understand this still." Dipper told him.

He began over explaining everything with what he did first. "But why did you do it?" Mabel asked, to help be more specific. That's when he explained his reasoning. Wanting attention from his son. That's when they understood it all.

They looked at the hats Stan made for them; giving off a sigh. "I guess the real lake monster is you two." Soos pointed out.

"Same with me." Dresdin said a out himself.

"Did you ever try to talk to your son about how you felt?" Mabel asked.

"Nope. Got straight to work on the robot. Made lots of them before." He told them. Explaining all the robots he made for revenge. "Well, time to get back to work on my death-ray." He said to himself.

From there they thought about what to do with the last film until Dresdin brought up a suggestion.

They managed to get back to their Grunkle Stan, taking a picture of him in the process. Stan was a bit startled to see them.

"Kids? I thought you were off playing the bottle with Soos and Dresdin." Stan commented.

"Actually we spent all day trying to find a legendary dinosaur." Dipper corrected, rubbing his arm.

"But we realized the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here." Mabel stated.

"Save your sympathy. I've been having a great time without you. I made new friends, I wounded up talking to my reflection, and then I ran into the lake police..." Stan listed off. He lifted up his right leg to show the ankle tracker. "I guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun."

"So there isn't room in the boat for four more?" Dresdin asked him politely.

Stan gave them a look as the twins put on their hats on. Stan had asked them if they had ever seen him thread a hook with his eyes closed. Dipper, Mabel, Dresdin, and Soos all smiled. They knew that was a yes. After Dipper bet five bucks saying that Stan couldn't do it, they all headed back onto the lake for more fun. Dipper had taken several pictures, including them being chased by the lake police. On the way back in, they had hit something beneath the waves, causing the camera to go overboard.

Dipper turned to Mabel and Dresdin. "Did you guys feel that?" He asked.

Mabel shrugged as Dresdin shook his head. Dipper just shrugged it off. Unknown to anyone, the camera had sunk into the lake, which was then gobbled up by something rather large.

TP1

Tom: Get ready for more stories. We're still continuing on with the older ones as best we can.

Sara: We're also going to do our best to update the newest stories as well.

Tom: So if you have any questions or comments. Drop us a line on twitter.

Sara: We're about ready for more stories, Tom.

Tom: Just remember everyone, that you can see all your favorite material here. And as always. Stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	3. Chapter 3 A Giddy Psychic

Gravity Falls:

Mysterious Things

Chapter3:

A Giddy Psychic

Tom: Aaaahhhhh yes! Summer s close by. Not only that, but we have more stories for you all.

Sara: We're receiving the live transmission now. (The drones send the data up to the Absolution.) Alright, Tom; we're ready.

Tom: I love this job. (He hits the touchscreen buttons.

TP1

It has been a couple of days since the twins solved a mystery. It was when Soos discovered a secret door, full of wax people. Stan remembered the time when he had a wax museum and closed it down to try to make more money. It was from there he attempted to bring it back, until wax Stan's head was cut off. The twins had solved it was the wax figures and barely managed to defeat them. Dresdin assisted them in taking them out.

In present day, Stan was doing his usual routine to con people out of their money. He saw people put their money into a sack and he merely shook his head, laughing a bit.

"How does he do it? How do they even fall for it?" He wondered before joining the twins and Soos as they were watching something on tv. "I have no idea how people fall for the stuff Stan pulls on these people." He tells them.

"Eh! It beats me." Mabel states.

"Either they're not paying attention or they're not very bright." Dipper commented and they continued on with their program. Learning a tiger was built back together after an explosion, with a fist.

They all cheered, knowing what this was about, until a commercial came on. Soos immediately recognized it, as did Dresdin. "Hey, this is the commercial I was telling you guys about.

"I remember seeing this not long after you told me," Dresdin remarked.

As they watched it, a voice told another guy that was crying that he needed Gideon. Both Dipper and Mabel were wondering who he was and what made him so special. The voice announced that he's a psychic and that confused Mabel further. The voice told everyone to know more about Gideon at the Tent of Telepathy.

"I'm very curious-y about this." Mabel told. "Mainly on the inside." She furthered on.

"Don't get too far into your curious-y." Stan told Mabel. "Thanks to that kid, he's been causing me some serious problems." He states as he flashes back to when Gideon took his parking spot.

"Maybe we should find out if he really is psychic." Mabel comments.

"We definitely need to go and find out." Dipper replied.

"I'm not for sure about that." Dresdin told the twins.

"Dresdin's right. Besides, my answer is never. You're forbidden from patronizing with him. He's bad competition." He orders the twins, Soos and Dresdin. "Besides, while you're under my roof, you're not allowed under that Gideons roof." He tells them.

"Do tents have roofs, though?" Dipper questioned.

"I think you just found our loophole; litterally. Mwop mwop." Mabel replied, sarcastically as she held up a looped string.

Later on that night, the town began to go into the Tent of Telepathy. Gideon's ffather was outside holding a sack with the psychic star on it. Telling everyone to come right on in. To put the money in the sack he was holding. As he was doing that everyone was seating inside.

Dipper was looking around, amazed at the size of the tent. "Whoa! I'll admit, this is like a bizzarro version of the Mystery Shack." He commented as Soos was eating a taco and Mabel was having popcorn. "They even have their own Soos." He stated as he pointed to a guy who looked like Soos, but his name tag said Deluce.

Soos looked at him with a bit of jealousy. Even Dresdin saw what Dipper meant.

"I know what you mean by that. This is very weird." Dresdin commented.

"I'm very curious to see what Gideon looks like." Dresdin said as the show began.

"I'd like to know what kind of a monster he is, from what Stan has been telling us." Dipper replied.

From behind the curtain a large shadow came up and the curtains opened to reveal a very small boy. He had on a blue suite and white hair. "Hello world, my name is lil' Gideon." He announced before clapping his hands and white doves came out of his hair. Everyone applauded at that.

"That's Stan's enemy?" Dipper questioned.

"He very widdle though!" Mabel exclaimed.

"I don't see how much of a threat he can really be." Dresdin commented.

"Lades and Gentlemen, it's a great gift to have you all here tonight." Gideon announced before whispering "such a gift" again. "I do have a prediction." He informed them all. "I predict you all will soon say... Aw..." He claimed before giving off his cute face. Everyone awed at that.

"It came true." Mabel said quietly, but to where Dresdin, Soos and Dipper heard her.

"I'm not even impressed." Dipper stated.

"You're impressed. Don't deny it." Mabel retorted.

"I know he isn't and I'm not impressed either." Dresdin told them.

Telling his dad to hit it, Gideon began to do a musical number. After a girl caught the cape he threw, other girls piled in for it. As he was doing his musical number, everyone was going with it; even as he made prediction after prediction. Dipper still wasn't impressed as well as Dresdin. Mabel was shocked to hear Gideon guess her name was Mabel, despite the fact her sweater had her name on it. After he finished, he thanked everyone and told them they were the real miracles. Mabel cheered at him.

"That kid's a much bigger fraud than Stan is." Dipper commented. "No wonder Stan is jealous." Dipper stated.

"Could've fooled me on that one." Dresdin replied.

"Come on you guys, his dance moves were very adorable!" Mabel exclaimed. "Did you see his hair as well? It was, like, whoosh." Mabel told them.

"You're too easily impressed." Dipper told her. Mabel gave off two yeahs as Dresdin gave off some chuckles. They all went off, having laughs until Gideon came out from behind the tent flap, to the entrance; glaring at them.

The following day, while Dipper and Dresdin were having breakfast, Mabel ran up to them. Her face was covered with play gems.

"Look guys. I've successfully bezazzaled my face." She told them. After giving off one blink, some of the play gems fell off she said 'ow'.

"Is that permanent?" Dipper asked.

"That doesn't look very good." Dresdin told her.

"I'm unappreciated in my time." She said to herself until the door bell rang.

"Somebody answer that door." Stan ordered, being preoccupied with something else.

Mabel said that she would get it and ran off to it. Upon opening it, she saw Gideon, who greeted her with a 'howdy.' "It's widdle ol' you." She stated in a very excited voice.

"He he, yeah my song's very catchy." He remarked as he chuckled. "I know we haven't formally met just yet. After yesterday's performance, I couldn't get your laugh out of my head." He told her. She asked if it was the one she just gave off. "Oh, what a delight." He commented. "When I saw out in the audience; I said to myself, "Now there's a kindred spirit. Someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life."" He told her. Mabel laughed at that, finding it funny and cute as she coughed up her play gems. They landed on Gideons suit on his collar. "Enxhanting. Utterly enchanting." He said softly to himself.

"Who's at the door?" Stan asked.

"No one, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel replied to him.

"I do appreciate that discretion. That Stan's not a big fan of me." Gideon whispered to her. "I don't understand how a lemon like him can be related to a sweet peach like yourself." He remarked.

"Gideon!" Mabel exclaimed as she chuckled.

"What do you say we take a little walk and chat for a bit more." He requested. "Perhaps in my dressing room?" He said in a silly voice.

Mabel gave off a gasp. "Makeovers!" She exclaimed as she poked him. He gave off a chuckle as well as an "Ow".

When they got back to his place, he opened the door to his dressing room and she gasped at its size. Not only that, but the clothes he has. "I believe you see something you like? 'Cause I know I do." He said to her.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him with a chuckle.

They got back to the Mystery Shack and they waved bye to each other. As Mabel entered she saw where her brother was on Stan's chair. "Hey, Dipper! What's going on...?" She asked him as she showed off her fake finger nails as she twitched her fingers in front of his face.

"Whoa, where have you been?" He asked her as he hit her hands away and got up in the chair to look at her. He saw her as she now looked, wondering what she had done to herself. "And what's going on with your finger nails; you kind of look like a wolverine." He told her.

"I know, right." She replied to him and gave off a silly roar.

"If you're talking about X-Men..." Dresdin remarked as he came in and saw Mabel as she was. This completely shocked him. "Wow! You don't look anything like Wolverine. More like Sabertooth from X-men, in girl way." He said. "But I'm going to go with Dipper's question." He told her.

"I was hanging out with Gideon. He's my new pal." She told them. "He's definitely one dapper little man." She told them as she shook her hip.

"Mabel, there are people I do trust and people like him, with their hair bigger than their head. I do not trust." He told her.

"Why not leave him alone? You never want to girly stuff with me." She tells him. "You, Soos and Dresdin get to do boy stuff all the time." She states. "I'll even be lucky enough if Wendy wants to hang with me." She continues on.

"Why do you mean?" He requests.

"Hey dude, you ready to blow up these hot dogs in the microwave?" Soos asks as he comes up.

"One by one though." Dresdin informs them.

"Definitely!" Dipper exclaims excitedly. They run to the kitchen as Mabel sees that her point is proven.

Mabel hangs out with Gideon once again; amazed by the view from his family's factory. Both bringing up the statement they brought their opera glasses, laughing at that. Gideon even shows a little craziness of when he sees everyone down below, feeling like he's the king of all he surveys. Trying to make a joke about her being his queen.

"What?" She said with a little laughter. "You're being very nice to me right now! Quit it." She jokingly tells him and she gives him a friendly shove.

"I can't quit it. I'm speaking from the heart." He informs her. She felt a little confused at this, even as he told her about feeling so close to someone such as her. Showing his true feeling. From there, she knew she had to let him down.

"Look, Gideon, I, umm... I just like to be friends, is all." She requests from him.

"At least just give me a chance." He requests from her. "Mabel, I'd like to have the honor of going on a date with you." He asks. She asks if it's two dates that aren't an official date. "It'll just be one little ol' date. I swear to you on my lucky bolo tie." He claims. She's a bit reluctant, but agrees on the date. "You have made me the happiest boy in the world, Mabel Pines." He tells her, after giving her a hug.

"Are you sniffing my hair?" She asks, uncomfortably, a bit annoyed.

Back at the Mystery Shack, as she and Dipper are playing games as Dresdin watches. She's told the, everything and that it won't be a date-date, that she just doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Mabel, guys don't even work that way." He informs her. "I know he's gonna fall in love with you." He tells her.

She blew off some raspberries. "Yeah, right! I know I'm not that lovable." She claims as she fluffs her hair a bit. Right after that she wins the game.

"There's something we can agree on." He replies to her claim after an explosion happens in the game.

Right after tat the door bell rings and Mabel answers it, to see that it's Gideon, riding on a horse. Freaking her out a bit in the process. "A night of enchantment, awaits, my lady." He tells her as he extends an arm out to her.

"Oh boy." She comments as she goes with him. From there they go to a restaurant; a fancy looking restaurant. Mabel is surprised at the place but is more surprised about the horse. "I can't believe they let us bring the horse in here." She says, still very surprised.

"Well, people do have a hard time saying no to yours truly." He states as he puts his feet on the table.

The waiter comes over and sees this, but what he says surprises Mabel. "Ah. Mr. Gideon. Feet on the table. Very good choice." He says to him.

What the waiter had done annoyed Gideon a bit. "Jean-Luc, what have we discussed before, about eye contact." He reminded the waiter.

"Yes, yes. Very good!" He replies as he quickly pours him water and goes away quickly.

Mabel was very much in awe on how the table setting was arranged. She looked over at the forks and the water. "I've never seen so many forks! And water with bubbles in it?" She told him, amazed. "Ooh la-la. Oui, oui." She gushed. Gideon chuckled a bit before speaking a bit of French to her, which totally caught her off guard. She blinked in confusion and admitted, "I have no idea what you're saying..."

Meanwhile at the Shack, Wendy, Dipper, and Soos were all chilling out by the register. Dresdin was out in the back, fixing one of Stan's creepy taxidermy things. Soos was reading a magazine while Wendy was looking at her cell phone. Stan came up to them, in his underwear, holding the paper in his hand. The article featured Gideon giving off a finger gun while holding Mabel's hand. She was holding up her other hand, seemingly blinded by the flash from the camera. The title read, 'Lil Gideon's Li'l Girlfriend?'

"Hey, hey! What the Jekyll is Mabel doing in the paper next to that greasy pickpocket Gideon?" He asked them.

"Not dating him, that's for sure." Dresdin replied as he continued on with his work.

"Oh yeah! It's a pretty big deal." Wendy began to reply. "Everyone is talking about what's going on with Gideon and Mabel's date." Wendy informs him.

"WHAT!"Stan exclaimed. "That little runt is beginning to date my great-niece?" He said angrily as he twisted the newspaper in his hands.

"I'm curious to what their new name will be for the power couple." Soos wondered as he looked up form his magazine. "Mabideon? Gideable?" He said to himself until he gasped. May-Gid-Bel-Eon!" He exclaimed.

Stan threw his news paper down and stormed out. Dipper knew he was pissed off. "I didn't know. I didn't even hear about that. Plus, I even told her not to." Dipper shouted to his grunkle.

"Yeah, well! It ends tonight." He told them as he came in, suddenly dressed up. "I'm going right to that little skunks house to take care all this." He tells them. "I'm going to make sure this stops, RIGHT NOW!" He sates before going out and slamming the door behind him.

That made the others flinch at that.

"Dude! I believe that would be funny if that was a closet. Then he'd have to come out again to use the real door." Soos commented, knowing that it would be funny. Dipper and Wendy watched him as he opened the door and saw that it lead outside. "Nope! Real door." He told them.

"I could've told ya that." Dresdin told him as he came in, finished with his work. "Plus, I don't think that Stan should do that." He told them.

"Why do you say that, dude?" Wendy asked.

Something about Wendy began to make Dresdin feel real nervous. Especially when she talked to him like that. It's like he had butterflies in his stomach. "What I mean is that, I don't think it's a good idea for Stan to attempt anything too severe." He states, knowing how Stan is. "Especially when he gets in over his head every now and then." He states.

With Stan, he had arrived at Gideon's place and had made a business deal with Mr. Gleeful. Primarily since Gideon wanted to be with Mabel; but Mabel didn't want that.

It was over time that Mabel had been with Gideon, she didn't feel as if she needed to date him at all. He was trying way too hard, especially to ask for more than one date. He even asked her to a dance that Thursday. Even a crowd surrounded them, hoping she'd say yes.

When she returned, Dipper thought that the date would be the end of it all. Until she told him differently. She was hoping to let him down on that date too, but wasn't able to do so. She told Dipper about it and described the situation as quicksand, but chubby quick sand. Dresdin offered some advice on the whole scenario. Even Dipper told her that it wasn't like Gideon wanted to marry her.

"Great news Mabel. You have to marry Gideon." Stan told her as he wore a "Team Gideon" shirt. This gave her a great shock as Stan explain this was apart of the long time deal he had with Bud Gleeful. Mabel screamed and ran out. "Bodies change, honey! They change." Stan yelled to her.

"I doubt that would even help." Dresdin stated, knowing that Stan wasn't helping the situation.

Dipper and Dresdin went up to the attic and saw Mabel hiding in her sweater. "Mabel's not here." Mabel told them. "She's currently in sweater town." She stated, still hiding.

"Are you gonna come out of sweater town?" Dipper asked in a friendly way.

"We're here to help you." Dresdin stated. She only shook her head.

Dipper got down on his knees. "Okay, enough is enough." Dipper told her. "If you can't break up with him. I'll do it for you." Dipper told her.

"You will?" Mabel asked.

"You will?" Dresdin asked as well, very confused. Mabel thanked him a lot for helping her out. "How can..." "Trust me, Dresdin. I know how. Gideon will be tough." Dipper replied.

Dipper went to the restaurant and began to have a talk with Gideon, as Dresdin and Mabel waited for him outside. Gideon wasn't too pleased with what Dipper told him. From there he went outside and Mabel asked how it went and if Gideon was mad. He reassured her that he was just a kid and didn't have any powers.

"I'm not too sure. I have a really bad feeling about all of this." Dresdin told them.

"It'll be alright, man. Everything is okay." Dipper reassured him as well.

Back at Gideon's house, Gideon was flat out furious and and squeezed the amulet a bit and light bulbs began to pop. "Dipper Pines... you don't know what you have done..." He mumbled, the candlestick floating off of his dressing mirror's table. "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life!" He proclaimed. As he proclaimed that; his dresser, his toy train, his teddy bear, his lamp, his globe, and a glass were hovering in mid-air. They were all surrounded by a light blue aura. He slammed down his dresser, causing his father to come in with a Pitt Cola in his hand and investigate the noise.

Bud lectured, "Gideon Charles Gleeful! Clean up your room this instant!" The room was a complete mess from the mess Gideon made and he was sweating up a furious and exhausted storm.

Gideon pointed at his father and threatened, "I can buy and sell you, old man!" Bud just shrugged, as if to say fair enough before closing the door to Gideon's room. Gideon turned to the shrine he had made on the back of his bedroom door. All of them were pictures of Mabel. There was even paper mache of her name and hearts above the pictures. There was even an article. One picture, however, included Dipper in it. Gideon used his amulet to burn that part of the picture, just leaving Mabel.

The next day, Soos, Dresdin, Dipper, and Mabel were all outside of the Shack. Soos put a pillow under his shirt, letting the kids try and hit him as hard as they could.

Dresdin chuckled, "Nice try guys."

"I'm so glad everything is back to normal." Mabel said being relieved.

Right after that, they heard the phone ring. "Your turn!" they told each other. "Darn it." Dipper said to himself, knowing Mabel finished that. He went in and picked up the phone. "Yellow?" he asked. On the other end was Toby Determined. He was asked for an interview about anything unusual in Gravity Falls. Dipper was very happy about that, but he didn't know that Toby was putting Dipper into a trap; set by Gideon. When he arrived to see Gideon there, that's where things went south.

Back at the Mystery Shack, Mabel was in deep thought. Needing some advice. Wendy came out and they began to talk about breaking up with guys. Wendy gave her a small list of who she broke up with.

"I knew they weren't right for you." Dresdin told her from inside.

"I know. You told me a million times." Wendy remarked as she replied to him.

"I was still right." He replied back.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me." Mabel told her. "I thought everything would be back to normal, but still. I just feel gross." She stated.

Wendy still gave off her list as Mabel was continuing on. "Maybe you should just give him a more real break-up." Dresdin recommended.

Mabel thought about it for a second, and knew he was right. "Thanks, Dresdin." She replied and went off.

"Wait up! You might need some help." He called after her as Wendy ignored another text from a guy she thought she broke up with.

Back with Gideon and Dipper, Objects flew at Dipper as Gideon was trying to be rid of him to be closer to Mabel. Attempting to kill him in the process. Mabel was lucky enough she arrived on time, as she tricked him. Dresdin managed to arrive as soon as she grabbed his amulet and he got inside. Seeing what was going on, Dipper caught the amulet and Gideon tackled him out the window.

The two of them had a small slap fight as they fell. The both of them seeing the ground getting closer, they screamed until their bodies gave off a blue aura. Seeing they were saved, they saw Mabel and Dresdin floating down.

"Listen, Gideon, it's over. I won't ever date you." She told him. From there, she landed them all and broke his amulet. Gideon gave off a threat to them and went back to his home.

Stan and Bud were becoming business partners, but Gideon told Stan that he rebuked him and his family. Bud was very confused. Asking about his and Mabel's arrangements, stuttering. Gideon was raging and didn't want any part of business with the Pine's family. Bud told Stan he had to side with Gideon, thus tearing up the contract.

"Okay, I can see when I'm not wanted." He said,

"I'm sorry about the whole thing, Stan. Gonna need that painting back." Bud told him. Yet, Stan took it yelling back at them "Try and catch me suckers."

Back at the Mystery Shack, Stan hung the clown painting. He remarked that he could've had it all. Then asked the twins what was up with them. They told him one name, "Gideon." "Gideon!" Stan said as he squinted his eyes. "That little mutant swore vengeance on the entire family." Stan told them.

"Figured as much. Especially after what all happened." Dresdin replied.

Stan chuckled. "I guess he's gonna try to nibble my ankles or something."

That's when Dipper realized something. Gideon no longer had the amulet. So he wasn't much of a threat to them anymore. As Dipper teased on how Gideon was gonna destroy them Dresdin thought of something and laughed.

"Imagine if he wanted to try and take the Mystery Shack. He'd never get it." He told them. They all laughed.

"Or how about guessing what number we're thinking of?" He questioned.

"He'll never guess my number." Mabel told them. "It's a negative 8. No one would never think of that, or guess it, ha ha ha." She laughed.

From there, they began to make fun of Gideon's so-called plan of destruction. Having many laughs. Little did they know, Gideon was plotting something. But first, he was making wood figures of the Pine's family, and Dresdin. Mimicking their voices, mockingly. Knowing more than what they thought. For with him was another journal. It was journal 2. He had begun his move to get them back.

TP1

Tom: That's it for this one. There's more stories to come your way.

Sara: Apologies for this late update. Been having a lot of trouble. Primarily with TimPrime1's father.

Tom: As for now, he's doing his best to get back into this. Slowly but surely. Hopefully you all are having a great summer.

Sara: Plus, we hope you got to see all the great movies that came out: How to Train your Dragon: The Hidden World, Captain Marvel, Godzilla: King of the Monsters.

Tom: As well as Avengers: Endgame, Spider-Man: Far From Home and some of the upcoming ones. We're hoping to go see Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. But until then, we hope you all have enjoyed this chapter/episode. Also, follow us online, on Twitter, instagram, tumblr, YouTube and much more. Also, stay gold. Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time.

TimPrime1 out


End file.
